beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
The Dominators
The Dominators is a BeyWheelz organization featured in the Anime series, BeyWheelz. They are a league of greedy and evil Wheelers who hope to take over the BeyWheelz sport by only allowing themselves to BeyWheel while destroying everyone else. They rival the pro-wheeling Team Estrella, in both strength and fame. The Dominators have been trained extendedly by Leader A and Leader B in order to create Wheelers with perfect technique, 'artificial' Wheelers so to speak, to set up again the members of Team Estrella, whose talents developed naturally on the streets. This scheme is controlled by Ryan Gladstone, who plans to use the winning team for his own dream of taking over a new world of beys. The true ulterior purpose of their group was unknown to the Dominators themselves. However, they all admitted to have been trained under the immense pressure of having to succeed, constantly afraid of losing their position. It's strongly hinted that all the members have no other place to go. Ryan got them to join the group by offering fulfillment of their otherwise unfullfillable wishes to them. Members *'Ryan Gladstone - Claw Shredder Kerbecs': The founder of the Dominators and the true puppeteer behind their evil doings. While he himself does not participate in their activities, he commands all of them. *'Leader A' - Shadow Fortune Zurafa: Leader A is the co-commander of the Dominators alongside Leader B. He is a mysterious authority figure who seeks to take over BeyWheelz. *'Leader B' - Dagger Spine Lacerta: Leader B is the co-commander of the Dominators along Leader A. She is as mysterious as Leader A, as she conceals herself behind a mask aswell. *'Glen' - Raging Molten Fireblaze: Glen is a member of the Dominators who is proclaimed to be the second strongest member behind Odin. As the second in command, he brings intensity to every battle he's in. *'Sting' - Toxic Stinger Scorpio: Sting is a member of the dominators who does most of the handy work with his underhanded and vile tactics. *'Jake' - Venom Bite Serpent: Jake often goes about things on his own, according to his flamboyant and sadistic personality. He takes a lot of pride in being a Dominator and his horribly afraid of losing this position. *'David' - Savage Blade Herculeo: David is a more quiet member of the Dominators who keeps a lid on his impulsive younger brother Gigante. In truth, he's a harsh and selfish person, fed up with fighting for the sake of anybody but himself. *'''Gigante - River Beast Gil: '''Despite teaming up with Team Estrella for the final battle, Gigante has been shown to remain with the Dominators after the finale. Originally, Gigante joined the Dominators to have fun wheeling together with his brother David, but then he got caught up in the dark nature of the group. He still has kept his heart more positve than those of the other member's though, allowing him to see what they were doing is wrong and go against his own allies. Former Members Odin History The Dominators is a mysterious organization, much is not known about them. They seek to control BeyWheelz by forcing Wheelers everyway to submit to their rule, only allowing the Dominators to BeyWheel. In their first public act of disturbance, The Dominators attacked a group of Wheelers who were trying to impress the absent Team Estrella. Several core members of the Dominators attacked the Wheelers and nearly destroyed their BeyWheelz until Team Estrella showed up to stop them. Leon of Team Estrella challenged the Dominators in a singles match, where the winner would withdraw, Gigante took up the challenge. Leon and Gigante battled, Gigante taking an early lead which turned around in Leon's victory. The Dominators were disappointed but not discouraged as their commanders came to the scene to forwarn Team Estrella. Appearances * 02. The Dominators Attack #03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! #04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness #06. Judgement Bey Begins #07. The Law of the Dominators #08. Avenger on the Ice #09. Phoenix vs. the White Dragon 10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit #11. The Shocking Truth #12. The Wheeler Bond #13. A New World Gallery Category:BeyWheelz Teams Category:Organisations Category:BeyWheelz Category:Villains